hermosaarchemesfandomcom-20200214-history
YEAR PLAN ACTIVITIES
DAILY UPDATES The Hermosa Archemes Biblioteca daily updates the library users with the following: JUNE Display on welcoming the students back to a new Academic Year. JULY '' Library Instruction Activities is conducted for students of Senior High School In the different tracks HUMMS, ABM, STEM and GAS, also the first year students in their English 1 class. The library instruction is available upon requests. This Library instruction will teach students how to search, evaluate and synthesize information, introduce the available resources in the library for use, assure the skills and knowledge base necessary to be lifelong and successful learners, incorporate selected information into one’s knowledge base, develop information literacy effectively to library users on the use of information and understand the legal, ethical and social information use issues. [[SCHEDULE OF LIBRARY INSTRUCTION|'''SCHEDULE OF LIBRARY INSTRUCTION]] AUGUST BUWAN NG WIKA. This month is the celebration of the "Buwan ng Wika". The library of the Hermosa Archemes University joins in this celebration through the display of the collections written ny Filipinos, published in the Philippines and books about Philippines. These collection is called the Filipiniana. The library preserves teh history of the Philippines for the coming generations because this is the real richness of the Filipinos. "BUWAN NG WIKA. Ang buwan na ito ay ang selebrasyon ng Buwan ng Wika. Ang Silid Aklatan ng Unibersidad ng Hermosa Achemes ay nakikilahok sa selebrasyon na ito sa pamamagitan ng Display ng mga koleksyon ng isinulat ng mga Pilipino, inilathala sa Pilipinas at mga libro na tungkol sa Pilipinos. Ang koleksyon na ito ay tinatawag na Filipiniana. Ang silid aklatan ay pinapangalagaan ang kabihasnan ng Pilipinas upang ito ay maipasa pa sa susunod na henerasyon, dahil ito ang tunay n a ya'ma''''n ng mga Pilipino."' ' ' '''SEPTEMBER' This month, the Hermosa Biblioteca takes part in the Open House for the students from different schools through a Library Tour and Library Orientation. The librarians intoduces what are the different areas in the library as well as an overview of what are in the library. These activities encourages students to enroll in the institution because of the quality education that it offers through the facilities, the teaching strategies, activities and of course the library. OCTOBER New acquisitions displays per month to inform the library users what are the new materials were acquired by the library. The new acquisitions display is a way of the library to meet their goal of having an up-t o-date collection for the satisfaction of the information needs of its clients. NOVEMBER This month is the National Book Month. The library displays the activiites of the National Book Week for the students to join and take part of this celebration. Poster making contests, poem making, storytelling competition and slogan making contest are its activities. The national Book Week is on November 24-30, 2016. The library will have its culmination activity with the involvement of the faculty and students of the institution. On the culmination, awardees on the activities will be announced as well as the top library user both faculty and students as well as the top library borrower both faculty and students. For more details on the activities visit: hermosabiblioteca.simplesite.com blog site. DECEMBER The librarians makes the environment of the library very inviting, the decorations and display of the library sends message to everyone that the library celebrates the coming of the birth of Jesus. Displays in the library shows that it joins in its parent institutions celebration through generously giving gifts of information to everyone who needs them. JANUARY The library welcomes another year with its clients through the daily updates as well as n ew acquisitions. The library is again open with its services to users, especially for the upcoming exams. The library is a good environment for everyone to stay during their vacant time to study and do their researches. FEBRUARY This month, we will let you fall in love with the library. Date with a book for 10 days! Students can borrow FICTION BOOKS of their like or interest for ten (10) days. Indulge yourself for you can have you favorite books for longer days. Starts on February 5, 2017. MARCH For this month, top library users for the whole year will be given recognition. An interesting book of her/ his choice will be given to him/her as token for being the top library user for the year. Selected books will be sold for a reasonable amount. APRIL The Big Friendly Read Summer Reading Challenge Join in with The Big Friendly Read! Read 12 library books of your choice, collecting stickers and other rewards along the way - all for FREE. Starts on April 10, 2017, Saturday. Sure fun for you and your friends… For more information, please come and visit the library.